herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tempestra
Rayne Martinez (also known as "Little Thunder" but more often as "Tempestra") is a heroine in the Max Steel franchise. she's berto martines's sister and a member of Max Steel's team turbo biography early life Rayne is the youngest of her five siblings, all described as "rowdy older brothers". She always had to fight to be heard, which explains why she is such a feisty fighter. Because of that, her brother Berto gave her the affectionate nickname "Little Thunder", which sometimes make Rayne angry. She also revealed in Team Turbo Fusion-Tek that when Berto and her were younger, they used to play in their aunt's farm house, which was built by him. The house is armed with heavy weaponry having N-Tek's signature colors (black, white and green), which might point out that Rayne knew about the agency's existence since her childhood. team turbo After the Daedelus Platform was destroyed, Steel received an emergency signal from World 31, one of N-Tek's facilities. There, Max met Rayne, who at first attacked them with C.Y.T.R.O. thinking they were threats. After she found out that it was Max and Steel, she hugged Max and Steel called her by little thunder, which made her angry. Afterwards, Max asks what Rayne was doing in that base, and she explains that in that morning Berto gave her a medallion and was like crazy towards her, saying to go to the World 31 base. She was expecting to find Berto in the base, but she only found Extroyer stealing technology from the base with his clones and a deactivated C.Y.T.R.O. and decided to sent a emergency signal so someone could help her. Steel then analyzed her medallion and realised that it was made out of the same technology inside of C.Y.T.R.O. and inserted the chip on his head, giving him his artificial technology. After C.Y.T.R.O. recognized Max and Steel, he explained to Rayne that he was activated to protect her in case if something really bad happened with N-Tek and Berto. Rayne stayed surprised and amazed with his actions until C.Y.T.R.O. referred to her as little thunder. Shortly after Extroyer's clones break in the room that Max, Steel, Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. were in and C.Y.T.R.O. prepares himself to protect Rayne upon seeing a threat. Max goes Turbo Hammer Claw Mode and defeats Extroyer's clones with ease, meanwhile C.Y.T.R.O. uses his immense strength and cannon. After they manage to get out of the base, they meet Extroyer, who transforms into an ape and commands his animal army to destroy the group. Rayne tries to defeat some of these clones, but she ended up hurt and ultimately Max decides to go Turbo Flight Mode and escape from the base alongside with C.Y.T.R.O. and Rayne, who moments before flying away referred her to little thunder once again. Max and the group goes to a mountain. There, upon seeing Rayne's elbow injured, he sprays a organic compost spray on it and she misunderstood that he actually had painted above her bruise. Max says that he had to take her to a safe place, but she sees that the whole Copper Canyon was turned upside down by the villains while they were stealing technology from the bases around the city. Max then deduces that the only place that the Connect-Tek could be was the Ice Box facility, where N-Tek stored Makino technology in low temperature. Rayne goes to the Ice Cube facility and at first glance Rayne says she didn't saw a base anywhere and Steel sarcastically replies that it was a secret base. They enter in the base and they find a base where a hologram of Jim McGrath explained the Connect-Tek's origins and abilities. However, they are interupted when a "threat" was approaching the base. Rayne affirms that they couldn't simply let somone take that base and says to Max and Steel that she was an amazing markswoman, at the same time picking a very big gun, and came with her own giant robot. Max and Steel give her the smallest gun and rushes to the beach where they find Alejandro Villar, who was following a piece from the Connect-Tek sword that was destroyed by Mortum. They are forced to enter on the base when the Elementors started to approach the base. Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Successful Category:Superheroes